Just Tonight
by justdon'tlookdown
Summary: After a difficult case, Deeks comes to Kensi's house. *rated M for adult themes*


**So, I of course do not own NCIS:LA. This is my first fanfiction, so y'all please leave a review! Tell me what you think! Thanks! (Also I am still working on my English, although I can speak fluently I feel that when writing I sometimes make mistakes, so if you see one tell me!) :)**

It was evening in Los Angeles, and the sky had been splashed red, gold and yellow. Special Agent Kensi Blye pulled her beat-up sedan into the driveway of a small, slightly rundown house and parked. The radio played quietly, tuned to a rap station. She didn't really like rap but the station picked up well here; no static.

She climbed out and locked the car, her mind a million miles away. The team had recently closed a difficult case involving the murder of a petty officer and young son. The father had held critical information involving encryptions, and so the case had fallen into the hands of Kensi, Deeks, Sam and Callen. Kensi's forensic knowledge had meant that she had been the first at the crime scene, standing over the bloodstained carpet. It was very gruesome, and she was glad when they did not have to stay in that horrible room for long. The smell of blood had made her slightly lightheaded, and she felt weak for it.

Kensi fumbled her house keys from her pocket and hurried inside. It was growing colder outside; winter was coming, although you could never really tell in LA. Every day felt like summer. She drew the curtains and changed from her work clothing into jeans and an old shirt. For the first time in a while, she felt lonely. She was headed into the tiny kitchen when she heard a sharp knock on the door.

"Hey, Kensi?" Oh, no. That wasn't...

She crossed the room and threw open the door; sure enough, Marty Deeks stood outside, wearing a grim and slightly concerned smile.

"Deeks?" She folded her arms. "What are you doing hear?"

"Checking on you." He looked down, as if he didn't want to admit that he was worried about her. "After today...the case, I mean—it was hard, seeing a little kid dead like that."

"You've probably seen worse, being a detective." She said bitterly. Deeks shrugged.

"Yeah, but..." He paused. "It's still hard, you know."

"It's our job." She eyes him carefully. "Why did you come here, anyways? You were really worried about me?"

Her eyes met his and she knew in an instant that he was—that he worried about her and thought about her. Not for the first time, she felt a sharp feeling of attraction in the pit of her stomach. Deeks looked back at her and she knew that he felt the same way. In an instant, she had stepped forwards and closed the distance between them.

She kissed him.

He kissed her back. Hard, stumbled into the house, pulling him with her. He pressed her back against the wall, still kissing her. When his hands went to her breasts she did not make protest. He touched her there slowly, slowly, slowly. She put her head down, breathing hard, and kissed along his neck, his shoulder.

"Deeks..." Kensi managed, but her words were lost as he kissed her again, her back pressed harder into the wall. One of his warm hands slid up under her shirt and across her back, her breasts. She stifled a groan and ground her hips against his pelvis. He was hard and she could feel it.

"Fuck, Kensi." Deeks whispered close to her ear, and then when she ground against him once more, "Oh, fuck."

"You like that?" And then she had him turned around, turned so that his back was against the wall and her hand was shoved down the front of his pants. She felt him shudder when her hand went around his length and she liked that. After this case, the emotion that was hidden always at work, it was release that they both needed.

"Yeah—" Deeks was breathing hard. "Yeah, I—I like that."

"Good." She allowed her hand to slide up and down, pulling and touching him in places that she had never thought she would.

God, the way that she was touching him. She and Deeks were both breathing quickly, breathless with this excitement and what might be passion. Her hand was moving towards his belt buckle when he stopped her, his lips on hers, and unbuckled her jeans.

When he began to touch her, she realized that maybe he was being gentle. In a way he was, but he was also hurried, also caught up in that passion that they shared if only for a moment. He quickened, and cried out sharply as if pain. It was pleasure, though, but almost pain. It felt like only seconds passed until she gasped and, breathless, fell against his shoulder.

"Deeks..." She mumbled against his neck. "God, Deeks."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" He thrust against and for a second she wished that they weren't both wearing pants. But that was besides the point because she unzipped his pants and slipped her hand inside. This time she was quicker, more frantic, and he gritted his teeth and hissed her name.

"Kensi—" And a moment later, "OhgodKensi" and then he gasped but to her, it sounded a little bit like a whimper, and thrust forwards. His lips were inches from hers. Spent, breathing heavily, he threw his head back and leaned against the wall. Deeks pulled Kensi close to him, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"That..." He began, then let out a shallow gasp as she stroked him lightly. Her hand was wet and still wrapped around his length, and she ran her fingers along it slowly. She kept doing this, rubbing and stroking him. He was over-sensative there and she could hear it when he moaned and a shudder ran through him. Kensi smiled softly. Her hand went lower to his balls and then back up again. "That was..."

Deeks kissed her hard and made as if to zip his jeans up.

"I have to go."

No, she thought, and said it aloud. "Stay."

He stared into her eyes, and for a moment Kensi realized that it sounded needy.

"You don't have to stay," She added, just to show him that she wasn't wimpy, because she wasn't, dammit. "I'm fine."

"I..." The fact that she had kept her hand inside his pants changed his mind. "Let me stay the night?"

"Okay." She felt a sense of something close to guilt. "But we can't do this again, Deeks."

"No." He agreed. "Not tonight, anyways."

"No," She kissed him once more, soft. "Not tonight."


End file.
